An embodiment relates to lane fusion systems.
Lane centering systems identifies a position of the vehicle within a lane of travel and may either provide that information to other systems to details of when the vehicle is departing a lane or may be utilized as part of a lane centering control system. Lane centering control systems utilize the lane centering information, such as lane geometry, to control the steering wheel so that the vehicle can maintain a position in the center of the lane. Typically a system utilizes a lane sensing system controller for obtaining data from one or more sources and providing an output to a lane centering control system or other vehicle system. If a fault occurs with the controller, then the lane centering system would need to be disabled due to inaccurate information or lack of information. While some systems could utilize a dual duplex design having a backup system that is symmetric, the backup up system would be susceptible to the same faults. Moreover, the dual duplex system would basically double the cost since the backup system would be identical to the primary system.